


Meanwhile....

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Written as a platonic friendship but could be seen as romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Remus and Virgil were absent during the newest episode. Where were they, and what were they doing? This is another suggestion for what Remus and Virgil were doing the day of Lee and Mary-Lee's wedding.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870696
Kudos: 20





	Meanwhile....

It started with a kidnapping.

Of course it did. You couldn’t expect anything less from Remus. He had Virgil hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, cackling like a cartoon villain as he made his way to a quieter corner of Thomas’ mind. It was normally the area the Dark Sides lurked, but it was not as far from the area the Light Sides occupied. With Virgil’s own space somewhere in between those locations, Remus hadn’t far to go to complete his dramatic getaway.

“Remus, can we just - could you put me down?” Virgil’s squirming didn’t do him any good, nor did his protesting. “Thomas is going to the wedding today. He needs me -”

“Nope!” Remus sang, dumping Virgil onto a worn couch. “Weddings are fun! I’m not gonna have you wind him up and think of all the worst-case scenarios. Then that means I’ll be there too and I’m trying to keep out of trouble this month so that’s a _no-can-do,_ bozo.” A poster was lifted out of nowhere to reveal Remus was two days short of getting another gold star on his behaviour board…. Whatever that meant. The chart disappeared as Remus flopped onto the couch beside Virgil. “Besides, you’ve been so… _you_ lately. Why don’t we have a day out? You and me, just like old times. What do you say?”

“I don’t have a choice in this, do I?”

“Nope. I even brought your spider pet!” Remus tilted his head forward to reveal a familiar critter exploring the mass of curls. Virgil’s suspicion faltered slightly with a sigh. 

“Alright, fine. **Only** because you didn’t threaten me.”

* * *

It was true that Virgil was wary around Remus, but it was also true that the pair used to be close when they were both Dark Sides. This was something resting on Remus’ mind, as nearly all the activities planned were ones they used to do. A grand, fairytale-like story was created based on ideas doodled onto a page. They sat on the couch and fixed each other’s makeup, idly gossiping about Thomas’ friends. But it went further than that. Remus changed into something less royal and ‘borrowed’ Virgil’s old hoodie so they could bake. With no sign of eyeballs or questionable substances, Virgil could surmise this was an attempt to find something new, yet mostly stress-free. And yet… 

“How do I know this isn’t a distraction tactic?” accused Virgil, putting down the mixing bowl he had been stirring. “You could be pulling me away to keep me from helping if Thomas -”

“Whoa whoa. Chill out, tater tot.” Remus shushed Virgil by putting a finger on the other’s lips. “The only distraction _I’m_ doing is keeping _you_ busy so you don’t start stressing while Thomas is at the wedding. You _know_ how you get when Thomas is surrounded by large crowds.”

“Stress relief… That’s all?”

“That’s all.”

That wasn’t what Virgil expected to hear at all. He had no reason to trust Remus, but did he have true reason to doubt the moustached twin? The day they had so far was a nice relief. While the Light Sides had accepted him and were getting to know him, Remus had the upper hand of already knowing all of that. As they prepared the batter and set it to bake, Virgil kept quiet. His mind was clouded with uncertainty. Whether Remus noticed was debatable, but he kept the mood alive by talking about whatever absurd topics (within reason) crossed his mind. 

“Hey, Virgey.” A light nudge from the dark creative side. “Don’t want you going all gloomy like a storm cloud on me. Is something eating you? Like how millipedes crawl along the corpses of others and-”

“It’s fine!” Remus pulled back at the abrupt snap. “Look… I’m just confused, okay? Why do this? Is it really to help me, or are you actually up to something?” Virgil braced himself for the revelation of plans. He didn’t expect Remus to sit on the table and slump forward with a sigh. Even his moustache seemed to droop a little.

“I’ve missed you around. Sure, I’m not alone, but it’s been different without you hanging around. And seeing how you are around Roman and the others…? I wanted to see that side of you. Just once. Not in a setting with Thomas, just… like this.” The confession hung in the air for several long moments, before Remus was nudged.

“You could have just asked to hang out. Would’ve been less suspicious than kidnapping.” At long last, there was a smile on Virgil’s face. Maybe they could finally enjoy the day without stressing on either end. Remus decided to gamble this with a light bump back.

“But where’s the fun in that? You know how I love making a dramatic entrance! If I can’t go out and have some fun, when - ack!” The smug counter was interrupted by Virgil pushing him so hard that Remus fell off the table. Before Virgil could panic about hurting the other, Remus let out an almighty cackle that descended into a laughing fit he couldn’t recover from for nearly a minute. It was only once Virgil offered a hand up that the laughs tapered out.

“Oh… I’ve missed this! We **must** hang out more often. Like old times.”

“Like _new_ times,” Virgil corrected. At that, the timer went off to indicate the cookies were ready. “Might as well see how they turned out.”

“Ooh, yes! I have some fondant all ready to go. We can decorate them!” Remus draped his arm around the other side’s shoulder as they resumed working on their baked masterpieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ and backdated to match that.](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/617000332320456704/meanwhile-remus-and-virgil)


End file.
